papaya_mangofandomcom-20200213-history
Kaz Severn
Kasimir "Kaz" Thomas Darius Severn is the second child and second son of Zelda Holland and her husband Alfred Severn Sr., he is the younger brother to Alfred Jr., and he is the older brother to Asher, Estera, and Judah. Kaz was originally married to a women named Marion Cass whom he has one son named Rocco. They would eventually get a divorce after a long separation. His second and current wife is Leta Aarons whom he has three children named Luna, Charles, and Leone. He is also the step-father to Evangeline. Background Early Life Kaz was born Kasimir Thomas Darius Severn on June 14, 1891 in Opis, Huon, Le Royaume to Zelda Holland and her husband Alfred Severn Sr., he is the second child and boy. He has three brothers named Alfred Jr., Asher, and Judah and has one sister named Estera. As a boy he was quiet, often reading, painting and drawing, and working with his Uncle Charles horses. One day, his Uncle took him to the Regendof family where he would develop a relationship with Elizabeth Regendof that would develop into love and care for one another. Kaz hoped to get enough money one day to win her families but his dreams were dashed away Life in WWI Storyline Kaz Severn/storyline Personality Kaz can be cold-hearted and ruthless. He will do almost any job if he so wishes, no matter how despicable or bloody it is. Kaz is manipulative and conniving, and makes sure to always be the person in control of the situation. For this reason, he's quick-witted and always has a trick up his sleeve. Kaz rarely shows his emotions, and when he does, he has difficulty expressing them. Kaz is always calm and collected, never letting people see what he’s really thinking. When he finally lets out though, he is ruthless. Kaz also holds a penchant for wrath and revenge; as he always swears to avenge his deceased brother. He seems to have a soft side only when he is around Leta, his children, and some of his family. Unlike the Severn siblings, Kaz is a very calm and observant, showcasing his wit and ruthlessness to anyone who threatens him or his family. He is widely respected among his local community and is seen as a dangerous foe by his enemies. Appearance Abilities Magical * Magic: Due to his Hedj Bloodline, he is the rarest among the different types of magical users, even to the point of them being nearly unheard of in this day and age. The main characteristic of a someone possessing the Hedj Blood is that they passively absorb and generate almost unlimited magical energy. However, their bodies are no stronger than any other magical creatures and will eventually buckle under the constant strain and their bodies will cease to function. It seems the fae are attracted to them, but their interactions are not always beneficial. An untrained Hedjian may feel cursed as they often can't see or understand the neighbors influencing the world around them. * Sight: Like most members of his family he inherited the natural ability to perceive the supernatural to a greater degree than others even more compared to other witches and magical beings. * Pyrokinesis - Kaz is capable of pyrokinesis (mental control over flames). He can mentally generate fire, projecting flames from his hands or having it surround his body in a protective cocoon. He has also been able to levitate with his fire. His powers are extremely volatile and are capable of a very wide radius and measure of destruction. His flame is also blue in color which means it's more hotter and intense them ordinary orange flame. ** Primordial Pyrokinesis: Kaz can create, shape and manipulate fire/flames of an ancient primordial nature. Possessions Relationships Kaz Severn/relationships Etymology * Kasimir is a form of Casimir is the English form of the Polish name Kazimierz, derived from the Slavic element kaziti "to destroy" combined with miru "peace, world". Four kings of Poland have borne this name, including Casimir III the Great, who greatly strengthened the Polish state in the 14th century. It was also borne Saint Casimir, a 15th-century Polish prince and a patron saint of Poland and Lithuania. The name was imported into Western Europe via Germany, where it was borne by some royalty. * Thomas is the Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. When he heard that Jesus had risen from the dead he initially doubted the story, until Jesus appeared before him and he examined his wounds himself. According to tradition he was martyred in India. Due to his renown, the name came into general use in the Christian world. * Darius is the Roman form of Δαρειος (Dareios), which was the Greek form of the Persian name Dārayavahush, which was composed of the elements dâraya "to possess" and vahu "good". Three ancient kings of Persia bore this name, including Darius the Great who expanded the Achaemenid Empire to its greatest extent. His forces invaded Greece but were defeated in the Battle of Marathon. * Severn is from the name of the River Severn, which is of unknown meaning. The Severn is Great Britain's longest river, flowing from Wales through much of western England to the Bristol Channel. It is one of Britain’s most ancient river names, recorded as early as the 2nd century AD in the form Sabrina; its original meaning may have been "slow-moving" or "boundary". Trivia * Kaz is of Romani, Polish, and Irish. * He has owned several horses over the years and his wife Leta after his death made the Kaz Severn Horse Therapy Ranch for individuals with mental disabilities, physical deformity can come and learn how to ride and care for horses. ** The names of his horses have been Rocinante, Leta's Love, and Énbarr. Category:Merciful Hell characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Severn family Category:Sorcerers Category:Holland family Category:Hedj Bloodline